As is well known to those versed in the venetian blind arts, conventional lift cord locks have, in the past, been relatively expensive, being fabricated of several metal parts, the assembled cord lock requiring fastening, as by riveting or other such securement in a headrail channel, and usually requiring an angular relation to the headrail, all of which makes for expensive manufacture of a relatively complex structure, time consuming assembly and relatively high likelihood of malfunction. Applicant is aware of the below listed prior art concerning venetian blind cord locks:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. PATENTEE ______________________________________ 2,194,277 Feeney 2,391,709 Kasan 2,562,781 Fox 3,931,846 Zilver 3,952,789 Marotto 4,180,118 Vecchiarelli 4,250,597 Ford et al. 4,327,797 Nakajima et al. ______________________________________